A Letter From A Fan
by lolacola01
Summary: After watching this /watch?v AFOVSX01CRE&playnext from TL&videos g22mMxn2EGUyoutube video, this story came to me.


A Letter From A Fan

"Give it back, Chris," Mark shook his head in mild amusement, as his young boyfriend grabbed the bottle of water out of his hands. "I'm serious."

"Oh you're serious?" Chris laughed.

"Give me back my water."

"And if I don't?" Chris asked, wearing his usual butter wouldn't melt smile.

"If you don't...." Mark paused, looking around the small dressing room, where the rest of the cast sat looking on, all wearing amused looks, because they all knew just how whipped he really was. "keep the damn water, I'll get another one." Mark tried to sound pissed off but Chris knew his boyfriend enjoyed the playful teasing just as much as he did, he just didn't want the rest of the cast watching while it happened.

There relationship was still a little fresh and confusing for the rest of the cast to take in. Sure they were all supportive, but they just didn't understand it. Mark, to the naked eye was straight, while Chris to everyone who had ever met him, was completely gay. So during the filming of preggers, when Mark planted a kiss on Chris's lips in the middle of the football field, both of them dressed in their football uniforms, the cast all learned never to judge a book by it's cover. Mark then took on the task of coming out slowly to all those around him, and by the time they began the small Cd signing, everyone from his family to his oldest friends knew he was gay and dating Chris Colfer. The only ones left to tell, were the fans, and Mark knew that one was going to be the hardest. Chris had freaked out so much when he somehow came out the closet without actually meaning to, so when Mark suggested one night, that maybe he would like to come out too, Kris had done everything but cry. He begged Mark not to even think about ever doing anything like that. And one look at a teary eyed Chris with his pouting lips, and Mark was making promises and closing the closet door, he'd tried to open.

"If everyone's ready," The events organizer stuck his head round the door frame, pulling Mark from his thoughts.

"I'm ready," Chris practically skipped past Mark, out the dressing room, swinging the bottle of water in his hands.

"You're so getting it, when we get home," Mark mumbled to himself as he followed the rest of the cast towards the deafening sound of the screaming fans waiting for them. He kept his head down as he walked a few steps behind Chris, trying his best not to look at Chris's swaying hips, and when Chris paused to hand a young girl Mark's bottle of water, he really tried his best not to react.

"Could the pouting Mohawk have a water please?" Chris whispered to one of the organizers as they made their way towards the table, and as if by magic one was being thrust into his hand in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks," Mark mouthed, still keeping his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't have to look at Chris's swaying hips, he didn't need those images in his head, not with hundreds of people watching him.

"Happy?" Chris whispered, pulling back his chair.

"Your chair," Mark whispered, frowning at the piece of paper his boyfriend just sat on. "Stand up."

"Huh?"

"There's something on your chair,"

"Yeah, my ass."

"Stand up, smart ass," Mark waited for Chris to stand before quickly grabbing the folded note, holding it close to his chest when Chris tried to take it.

"How did you even see that?" Chis asked, sitting back down. "are your eyes focused on my ass all the time?"

"Pretty much,"

"Let me see," Mark unfolded the note, smirking as he read the short message. "oh god," Kris groaned, loud enough to have Cory lean over to look at the note too.

"Kiss your boyfriend?" Cory asked.

"They know," Chris stole a glance around the screaming fans, trying to figure out who knew. "someone knows."

"Don't freak out," Mark warned, keeping his eyes focused fully on hos boyfriend. "it's just someones idea of a joke."

"A joke?"

"Well, it's more of a request," Mark shrugged, folding the note up to put it in his back pocket. "so what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chis said with a serious frown that only made Mark want to laugh.

"Come on babe, aren't you the one that always says, we're nothing without our fans." Mark leaned in close to his boyfriend so their shoulders were touching. "Shouldn't we give them what they want?"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Chris finally pulled his eyes from the crowd to look at his boyfriend.

"Just a little kiss," Mark smirked. "I promise not to slip you the tongue."

"So you have lost your damn mind." Chris said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to kiss you." Mark said like it was fact as he licked his lips. "I'm going to kiss you, right here right now."

Chris turned his head slowly to look his boyfriend in the eye. "Mark, don't......" It was all he could say before Mark lunged at him, pressing their lips together. It wouldn't even be considered a kiss, but the five seconds it took for Mark to pull back and give Chris one of his famous smirks, the whole room had silenced.

"Don't freak out," Mark warned with a gentle smile, before he turned to look at the crowd of fans.

"Oh my god," Chris breathed out as he lowered his forehead onto Mark's strong shoulder. "what have you done?"

"Just doing what the fans want," Mark shrugged. "and stop freaking out babe." Mark slipped his hand into Chris's on the table as the first set of fans came walking to the table.

…..............................

Mark held his boyfriend by the hand as he lead him towards the waiting car, waving goodbye to the fans as they went. "Well that went well." Mark smiled as he climbed into the back of the car beside Chris. Chris could only shake his head, as he looked down at his phone. "I said that went well,"

"Perez Hilton's already tweeting it," Chris sighed. "now everyone's going to know."

"Damn, I didn't know being my boyfriend was such an embarrassment for you," Mark grumbled.

"Mark you just came out the closet."

"And?" Mark turned to look at his boyfriend. "You came out months ago."

"Like it was a shock," Chris sighed. "you could have really done some damage to your image with that stunt."

"I don't care," Mark shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his hands. "they should all know I love you."

"You....." Chris raised an eyebrow. "you love me?"

"Sure," Mark looked up to see Chris staring at him, wide eyed. "you knew that."

Chris shook his head. "You've never said it before."

"So I'm saying it now," Mark turned in his seat so he was facing Chris. "I love you, and I just wanted everyone to know it." Mark reached into his pocket to pull out the note. "I figured if you thought a fan knew, then maybe you would be more comfortable letting everyone know about us."

"You wrote the note?" Chris asked, taking the note from his boyfriends hand. "Why?"

"Cause I love you," Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. "and I don't want to sound like a girl, but I've said it three times now, and you haven't said it once yet."

"I love you," Chris breathed out, before frowning.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I've never said that to anyone before."

"And I have?" Mark asked with a smile.

"You've never told anyone you love them?"

"I've never loved anyone before you," Mark looked back down at his hands. "god, I sound pathetic."

"I think you sound amazing," Chris slid over the car till he was pressed up against Mark's side. "say it again."

Mark turned, giving his boyfriend a wide smile. "I love you, and that's four times, to your one."

"I love you," Chris whispered before leaving a kiss on the side of Mark's head. "I love you." He repeated, adding another kiss on his boyfriends cheek. "I love you." This time Mark turned his head capturing Chris's lips with his own before pulling him onto his lap and deepening the kiss.


End file.
